User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence Ch.2 (real chapter 2)
Anyone ready for the next chapter of JR's adventure through necromorph-infested colonies? LOL XD There's gonna be some action (finally) and a first glimpse of a few Dead Space Items and Enemies, Enjoy Chapter 2: EarthGov Tells Us “Fuck You” “What the fuck is that?” “What?” John came out and looked up into the sky. “That looks like a gunship, an EarthGov gunship, what the hell are they doing here?” “I don’t know, we’re way off the map, and still getting settled here. Weird, really weird.” I kept walking to the central base so I could get the RIG off of me and back to Jennifer to propose to her. “JR, what’s that?” John grabbed my shoulder and turned me the other way, facing the horizon and the setting sun. “What am I looking at?” I tried to focus in on what he wanted me to see. Then, in the distance, I saw a structure that kind of looked like a DNA Double Helix but had a kind of blood red hue on it. “John, what the fucking hell is that?” “I don’t know, but I think you should get to Jennifer as fast as you can.” He started to push me away toward the base when the structure seemed to screech and bursts of light where being fired from it. The screech bored into my head and made my ears ring, it was like nails on a chalkboard times 1,000,000, and took me off my feet temporally. It was then that I heard the voice again. ‘This new marker must be stopped, JR. You must Make Us Whole Again……’ “What the hell, what do you want from me?” I screamed out into the air. “JR, come on, lets get inside the base.” John brought me to my feet and walked into the base, but what we saw in there was pure horror. All of the personnel, all of the people that I and John knew somewhat from working with them, were all strewn across the floor. It was a mass suicide and most had both tied a bag around their heads and suffocated or they blew their brains out. “John, what the fuck happened here?” “I don’t know, JR, I don’t know…..” I looked over at John’s face and saw that he was at a total loss for words and emotion, and that condition was slowly creeping over at me. “We need to get out of here, John.” I tried getting to my feet and slowly come up when the voice returned again. ‘This is the beginning, you must stop the Marker from triggering the Convergence event on this planet, and you need to stop it at all costs……’ Pain shot from my forehead to deep inside my head in my brain. It was just a massive headache that rumbled in my head for a good amount of time. “JR, hold on.” John caught me before I hit the floor and laid me down on the couch in the lobby of the base. “Listen, I’ll be back, JR.” He looked at me and started to walk away when we both heard his voice. “Stop right there.” The man was dressed in a weird sort of white clothes that resembled doctors’ coats and had a blue ring on his ring finger. “Where do you think you’re going?” he said to John. “I’m going to get help…please help us…..” John pleaded with the man. “I am sorry but I am only here for him, and you, my son, must go into the embrace of the plan God has for you.” Just then, a sort of creature with what looked like scythes for hands, grabbed hold of the man and tore him to shreds. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!” John picked me up from the couch and we ran outside, towards the next base building. “What the fuck was that, was that a Fuckin Alien?” “Just keep going, man…” my head was still pounding and pain was still shooting through all parts of my brain. “Alright, hold on” John opened the next base building’s door and locked it promptly after we were inside. “What is this building?” I asked him. “I think this is the Mining building, I’m not sure…” He walked around and found one of the stores in the front of the office. “Ok, Ok, let’s see….” I tried getting to my feet and stood up for a little bit, investigating the area we were in. “John, here…” he turned and caught the Miner RIG schematic I threw at him. “What do I need this for? You need it more than I do.” “No, my RIG stays on me, we never know when we’re gonna need to hack our way through something.” “Right, it’s safer that way.” He uploaded the schematic to the store and turned towards me. “Little help here; I don’t have these kinds of credits” I walked toward him and saw that the RIG was 110,000 Credits. “Two seconds.” I pulled up my RIG’s internal computer and gained access to the store’s CPU. “Go inside.” The display on the store disappeared and he stood inside, bolted to the metal platform. “This isn’t gonna hurt, right?” he asked me. “I don’t know, I put on my own RIG.” I looked at him and a grin spread across my face. “Just stay calm.” I finished tinkering with the computer and shut down my RIG’s computer. The door from the store closed and a bright white line came down from the top to the bottom of the door and when it opened, John stepped out with the Mining RIG on. “Feels weird, heavy.” He flexed his arms and the flaps on his shoulders popped up and came back down. The helmet began to cover his face and he looked around, testing how far he could turn his head. “Yeah, this is very weird.” He started to walk and nearly lost his balance. “I think it’s gonna take some getting used to.” I said, looking up at his helmet. “Let’s see if we can find some weapons, I don’t think that thing was very friendly…” He started forward and took baby steps at a time, trying to get used to the unmanuverability of his new RIG. We ended up in the equipment room and found a mining tools locker. “Let me see if I can open this….” I said, trying to pull up my RIG’s computer before John kicked the door in. “Huh.” “Well, now we know this RIG is a powerhouse.” He said, his helmet coming down, letting me see his face. “Just had to show off, right?” I said, laughing. “Shut up and let’s get something.” I looked around and saw all the different tools on the wall. Assorted tools such as a 211-V Plasma Cutter, a Handled Gravitron Accelerator, and an IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun as well as a few others. “Well, we have free reign over what to choose.” I looked over at him and saw him looking down. “What is it?” “Look.” He handed me two modules. “I’ve heard of these from the miners….this one is a Stasis Module.” He handed me a little platform type attachment that had a sort of half-cylinder on the end of it. “Put it on your left forearm, the focus in the center of your palm.” I slipped it over my arm and linked it to my RIG. Immediately, it came to life and shined blue. “Wow, it’s indescribable.” He handed me the next module. “This is a Kinesis Module. Put it in front of the Stasis.” I placed the next module on the platform and the Kinesis Mod lit up. “Ok, let’s see if this works…” I aimed for the box on the desk and fired the Kinesis line, grabbing it and pulling it toward me. “Wow, this is insane. How do you know about these, John?” “I’ve had to work with them before.” He handed me one of the Plasma Cutters on the wall and a Rivet gun. “Let’s go.” Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts